


Advice

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Advice, Letter, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: A letter of advice





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

In your eyes is a reflection of the universe, bright and infinite. And whether you’re looking at the people around you in the present or the opportunities of the future, the innate ability to see good is ever present. It courses through you like a river, power flowing in the veins of your body, pumping through your heart faster than you can blink.

Most people would be unable to bear the thought, but you communicate goodness like a language, rolling off the tongue in a soft lilt and hummed with the sweetest tune. A song of hope and faith, of will and determination, of love.

When people picture serenity they see the blue waves of the ocean and light filtering through the leaves of a forest but serenity can be found in a person. Because only a person at peace with the world around her would have the courage to do what she loves as passionately as you do. Radiating a calm aura even with the jokes and playful antics, you are a constant, unlike the stars whose light will flicker and diminish over time.

The world is at your fingertips, a still lake just waiting for you to send ripples across the surface. It’s up to you how much of an impact you make but the bigger the better because people deserve to see you laugh and hear your words with the clarity of a stained glass window.

Give them enough light to understand the beauty but don’t give them everything. Because you and I know the world would not be able to handle it. And if you give everything away how do you expect to remember who you are?

Push and pull, give and take. Find a balance within yourself, with the outside. Make people work to see the real you, but don’t falsify yourself either. Gems are most awe-inspiring when they have to be uncovered.

Never let people force you into changing who you are. Every curve, every flaw, every strength, every imperfection is there for a reason and though you may not comprehend the reason why now, you’ll understand in the years to come.

That being said don’t ever stop trying new things. Cut your hair, try new clothes, sing a different melody. All of those can be undone, forgotten. But once you change for others, it’s hard to get out of the whirlwind of expectations and criticism.

But the world is tough, baby, and even when others try to knock you down, you hold your ground. And let me give you some advice.

1\. Don’t ever engage them. A person who tries to tell you that you are not talented or dedicated is not worth a moment of your life and any time you spend trying to argue with them would be a minute you could be proving them all wrong.

2\. You are stronger in a team and even when it might seem better to go it alone, your friends are your greatest assets, as well as weapons, because no one will defend or protect you more than a sister.

3\. Fight issues with positivity. Because no matter how insecure you get, the ugliness of their hatred will never outshine the beauty of your smile.


End file.
